Currently, hair rollers are heated and subsequently placed into a person's hair for a period of time to set the hair with curls or waves. Manipulating heated rollers is uncomfortable and in some cases can result in burns. In addition, as the heated rollers are placed into the hair, they quickly cool and become less effective. Furthermore, for uniform curls or waves, it is important to leave each of the rollers in place for approximately the same amount of time. When placing a large number of heated rollers in a person's hair, it may be difficult to time the placement and removal to provide an approximate equal heating duration for all rollers.